narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lyani
Hey from Blackemo1 Hey Lyani Im Blackemo1, Im one of the administrators for this wiki and its great to have you here. Ive been on and off lately but Im getting back into the swing of things so feel free to leave me messages on my talk page. Now to go over some house keeping stuff. * Make sure to rate every article you come across. Doing this helps us understand waht users and visitors like and lets us know what areas in our articles we need to lean towards. * Ready the Today's News page EVERY DAY!!!!!!!! Ha ha but seriously read it often that way you know whats going on the wiki. * Every month since June we have been having character months(check the Main Page). September is Pain month so make articles realting to Pain as well. * Do not vandalize pages, no matter how bad an article is that does not give you any right to talk trash or screw their work up. Ok that crap is finished, one last thing I would like you to do for me and this is personal is to read some articles for me and tell me your opinion. I would like your opininon on my articles they are.... * The Last Akatsuki * The Reign of the Snake Prince Please do this when you get the chance. Lastly thanks for using my Temple of 1,000 Serpents article! Blackemo1 13:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for taking the time out to possibly read my crappy articles lol :) Also what i meant was about adding Shien Uchiha to Orochimaru's page was to put his name under the affiliations section. But I guess you could insert part of his story into the appropriate section of his story. Blackemo1 13:32, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hello I am the Dark Ninja. I welcome you. You know, I think I've seen you on the internet. Do you own a blog? The always surprising Darkest Shinobi 16:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Izanagi Hmm...not to rain on your parade, but, you're article for the genjutsu is a little godmodded. You need to put some limitations for the genjutsu, and such. So...yeah, make sure you put one more weakness, and ur good. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 12:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Izanami You may add a Sharingan part to the Izanami jutsu. Just add your property tag, and leave the characters of yours that can do it and I'll add them to the infobox. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey man...Ugh, it is hard to explain it all but, see...I became engrossed with your past character, Shien Uchiha, hence my username, so, now that I see you start editing again, I'd like to help you in any way I could. Just send me a message via talkpage or join us on http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ . I advise the latter. It's a whole community of fun. You'll even get to meet users like Sei, Lavi and others.The Godfather 13:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo, on Shien's trivia section is says that "He is the only Uchiha in the canon to not obtain Mangekyo at all" or something to that degree. Technically, many Uchiha were shown without the Mangekyo i.e. Fugaku, Obito, etc.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 01:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan explanation Until the manga actually shows support to the madara giving nagato the rinnegan theory please dont use it as a basis for Shien's rinnegan back story. I like the medical stuff you added but the recreating rinnegan isn't a good idea because it can be spammed. --''' 楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 17:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Change the age make him 16 year old put this met Madara at age 10 Part I: 12-13 Part:16